


sit on my face and tell me that you love me

by growlery



Series: Summer Pornathon 2014 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Community: summerpornathon, Cunnilingus, F/M, Team Gluttony, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(646): I may not go down in history, but I will definitely go down on your little sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sit on my face and tell me that you love me

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write something for this week, and then I saw [this text](http://texts-fromcamelot.tumblr.com/post/54680563010) and got this image in my head and it wouldn't leave me alone so I drew it. sooooooort of regretting it because omg omg all the artists in pthon are so talented what am I doing here, but hey. first porny art! the impostor syndrome is totally justified. ALSO I APOLOGISE FOR THE TITLE I APOLOGISE FOR EVERYTHING


End file.
